Image display devices may be used in a variety of environments. For example, image display devices, including, but not limited to projectors, televisions, monitors etc., may be adapted to display images, including text, graphics, video images, still images, presentations, etc. Such image display devices may be found in educational environments and applications, business facilities, conference rooms and other meeting facilities, etc. The following is a non-exhaustive list of exemplary image display devices: cathode ray tubes (CRTs), projectors, flat panel liquid crystal displays (LCDs) systems, LED systems, plasma systems, front projection systems, rear projection systems, LCD monitors, etc. Large format display devices may include but are not limited to televisions, front-projection systems, and rear-projections systems.
Image display devices may be configured to display image data that are stored in a storage device. For example, storage devices may include but are not limited to computers, laptop computers, personal computers, storage mediums, such as memory cards and other memory devices, cameras, telephones, Smartphones, portable data assistants, etc. The storage device may be connected, e.g. wired or wirelessly, to the image display device for display of the image data.
The image data may be transmitted to the image display device directly or through a network. For example, image data, such as stored image data, including presentations that may be created and converted, may be projected through the network on to multiple image display devices. However, image data thus transmitted may be restricted to stored files, e.g. saved presentations, audio files, video files, etc.